Our program is designed to study the synthesis of compounds related to clofibrate and to evaluate these compounds for their hypocholesterolemic and hypotriglyceridemic properties. Generally, hyperlipemic rats are employed for the primary screen. In vivo we study the effects of our analogs on liver enzyme induction and their ability to increase P-450 and enhance metabolism of type I and type II substrates. In vitro we examine the effects of active analogs on cholesterol biosynthesis, lipoprotein lipase and norepinephrine induced lipolysis in rat adipose tissue. We plan to study the mechanism of action of new hypolipemic drugs in order to determine directions for future work. Our major aim is to develop drugs effective in the treatment of atherosclerosis and various types of hyperlipidemic conditions.